Estonia's birthday 2011
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: title says it all


yay!

* * *

Estonia knocked loudly on Latvia's door. Silence. With a sigh, he opened the door. There was a loud bang and he watched Latvia shove something under his bed. "E-E-Eduard!" He squeaked.

"What was that?" Estonia smiled knowingly. "Was that a birthday present?" Latvia's face went red.

"Maybe..." Estonia laughed. Latvia turned away from the oldest Baltic, and that shut him up.

"Raivis, I don't understand why you've been this way," Estonia started. Latvia was silent. "Please, talk to me!" Estonia begged, taking the curly-haired blonde's hand. Latvia pulled it away.

"Don't." Estonia wanted to scream in frustration. He hated not understanding something. He hated having to see Latvia so sad.

With a sigh, the Estonian moved towards the door. "Sweet dreams," He called.

"I heard you." Estonia stopped, turning around. Latvia hadn't moved.

"What? You heard me?" He asked. Latvia nodded. "Well, I wasn't whispering!" Estonia chuckled.

"The night of my birthday. I wasn't asleep," Latvia reminded, turning around. Tears poured down his cheeks. Estonia started panicking at the sight of the Latvian crying, but then stopped and thought.

Finally, it clicked. His eyes went wide. He looked up and uttered a small, "I-" But Latvia had enough. He pushed Estonia out of his room and slammed the door in his face.

_He heard me tell him I could never admit my love to him..._

* * *

Estonia woke up with a stomach ache. He frowned. "Happy birthday, Eduard. Here's a stomach ache!" He grumbled, opening up his door. He noticed the balloon and chuckled, going into the living room.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted. Estonia smiled, plopping down on the couch next to Finland. Finland grinned mischievously and held up four tickets for a strange Finnish festival. Estonia cheered.

"Why the fourth?" Estonia asked. Finland frowned.

"For Latvia, of course!" Estonia turned his gaze sharply to the Latvian, but the little blonde was playing with his amber heart pendant. The necklace had been a gift from Estonia for Latvia's birthday.

"Hey, where do you want this?" Sweden asked in his low, rumbling voice. He pulled a piano into the room.

"O-over there!" Estonia answered, shocked. "How'd you know I play?" He asked. Sweden nodded at Finland, who giggled.

"Vodka!" Russia giggled, handing it over. That wasn't shocking at all. Estonia set it down by his chair.

"I know you like ghost stories, so...here" Lithuania thrust the book into Estonia's arms.

"Oh, yes, I have quite a few ghost stories in Estonia!" He exclaimed. The book was titled "Ghost Stories From Around The World".

"It's interesting," Lithuania nodded reassuringly.

"Like, I heard your cell phone broke a while ago?" Poland prompted. Estonia nodded.

"Yeah, I was fighting with Latvia and he took it and stomped on it..." Estonia sighed, turning to Latvia, but the Latvian was nibbling on his lip and still playing with the amber pendant.

"Well then, here!" Poland handed over a bright blue phone. Estonia thanked him, sticking the phone in his pocket.

"You like cooking, so I got you a cook book. I don't recommend you follow the American recipes or the British recipes, but the others are okay," Belarus explained, handing over the cook book.

"Ah, thanks! I've been needing one of these!" Estonia grinned.

"Hey, Latvia..." Lithuania whispered. Latvia looked slowly up, then down at the present in his hands.

"I-I heard you singing Lady Gaga so...here!" Latvia shoved the CD into Estonia's arms and leaving quickly. Estonia frowned. His stomach hurt worse now, and Latvia was leaving him.

"I'll be back," he growled, setting down his stuff.

"Can I have your vodka? Ouch!"

* * *

Estonia burst angrily into Latvia's room. Latvia looked up quickly, tears already falling down his cheeks. "I'm tired of this, Raivis! It needs to stop right now!" Estonia shouted.

"I don't need to do anything!" Latvia screamed. Estonia pushed the small blonde up against the wall.

"What do I have to do to get you to stop?" Estonia demanded.

"Tell me the truth! To my face!" Latvia spat. The dark blonde groaned loudly.

"What do you want me to say? That I cheated on my math test in the fifth grade?" Estonia demanded.

"No, I want you to tell me you love me!" Latvia shrieked.

"I LOVE YOU!" Estonia retorted. Latvia took on a sad expression.

"Like you mean it, Eduard..." He whispered. Estonia sighed softly, resting his forehead on Latvia's shoulder.

"I love you, Raivis. I love you so much," He replied gently. Latvia tilted the older Baltic's chin up and kissed his softly. Estonia wrapped his arms around the Latvian and deepened the kiss. Latvia guided the lovers to the bed. "Really?" Estonia asked, raising his eyebrow. Latvia pulled his shirt over his head.

"Really, Eduard. Really." Estonia shrugged, unbuttoning the Latvian's pants.

"If you say so!"

From outside the door, Lithuania started to wonder what was going on in the room until he heard strangely familiar sounds. With a blush, the middle Baltic left his friends alone.

* * *

finally, right? yay for sex! I-I mean...


End file.
